La révolution du coeur
by CrazyLoki
Summary: A quoi pouvait bien penser Sir Walter lorsqu'il emmena la jeune princesse avec lui dans cette folle aventure?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici c'est ma toute première fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je recevrais des reviews afin de m'améliorer. _

**A propos de la fic : Je sais très bien que le héros/héroïne du jeu peuvent se déplacer grâce au sceau de la Guilde. Cependant j'ai mis ce détail de côté en ce qui concerne mon histoire tout simplement pour tenter de mettre une suite ''logique'' à mon récit. Les caractères ne sont pas tous respectés et je pense notamment à celui de Logan. Certaines chronologies non plus d'ailleurs, vous êtes prévenus. Il y a de l'inceste mais cela reste soft… Ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne perdrez pas votre temps sur cette histoire (moi je dis ça mais je dis rien hein !)**

**Comme vous vous en doutez les personnages et le merveilleux monde de Fable ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ce privilège revient de droit à l'équipe de Lionheads. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif non plus, je le fais juste pour passer du temps et éventuellement partager mes délires avec ceux ou celles qui prendront la peine de me lire ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Résumé : A quoi donc pensait Sir Walter lorsqu'il emmena la princesse avec lui dans cette folle aventure ?

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient échappés du château. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées entre temps ! Elle avait suivi Walter car elle avait été révoltée. Elle voulait se battre pour un meilleur Albion, elle souhaitait libérer le royaume du joug de son frère. Pendant ces trois mois, elle avait affronté maintes situations plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Elle a même failli perdre sa vie à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'elle s'effondrait en larmes et avait l'intention de tout arrêter, sir Walter était là pour lui rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle subissait tout ça, que l'Albion avait besoin d'elle, tous ces gens qui comptaient sur elle. Alors elle séchait ses larmes, se débarbouillait le visage tant bien que mal et se relevait sur ses jambes, une lueur de défi dans ses iris chocolat. Et elle continuait.

Mais là, elle en pouvait plus ! Traquée comme une bête sauvage par les mercenaires, attaquée par des balverines qu'elle pensait exister seulement dans les livres qu'elle lisait à la bibliothèque royale, chassée par des hobbes affamés et avides de chair humaine et enfin subir les assauts des hommes creux comme si ces derniers lui en voulaient personnellement pour chaque battement de son cœur.

Sauver le Royaume était une chose mais subir toutes ces agressions en était une autre ! Et elle avait sérieusement atteint son quota de patience. Alors elle en voulait à tout le monde. Elle en voulait à Sir Walter, pour l'avoir emmenée avec lui dans cette aventure qu'elle commençait à trouver grotesque, elle qui n'avait jamais posé un pied plus loin que le Marché de Bowerstone ! Elle en voulait aussi à Jasper, pour ne pas l'avoir empêcher de partir cette fameuse nuit ! Elliot que s'il ne s'était pas autant obstiné à vouloir la monter contre Logan, il serait toujours vivant ! A ces gens qui avaient décidé de manifester ce jour devant les portes du château, se mettant ainsi en danger de mort face au monarque décidé à tout pour rétablir l'ordre. Et surtout elle s'en voulait à elle-même pour avoir accepté cette folle aventure sans penser aux conséquences mais qu'elle était bel et bien en train de subir. Certes, elle était une héroïne comme son père, mais durant toute sa vie, elle avait été une princesse choyée et protégée par le jeune roi de l'Albion, et bon sang, elle n'avait que dix-huit ans ! Et même si cela pouvait sembler scandaleux auprès des gens souffrant dans les diverses parties du royaume, elle aimait sa vie au château avec son grand frère.

En parlant de Logan, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pourtant il l'avait obligée à choisir entre la vie d'Elliot et celles des meneurs de la manifestation. Certes aux premiers jours, elle avait été furieuse contre son frère et ne pensait jamais lui pardonner. Mais après sa fuite tout changea, elle-même avait dû prendre des décisions très difficiles. Des gens l'ont détestée alors qu'elle avait tenté de les aider. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que son frère n'avait pas agi ainsi dans le but de lui faire du mal mais bien au contraire ! Il lui a prouvé qu'être un monarque, une princesse ou même un leader n'est pas chose facile. Il ne suffisait pas d'une couronne ou d'un titre pour mener un peuple justement. Logan dirigeait le pays d'une main de fer et les gens ne faisaient que se plaindre et parlaient sans cesse d'injustice. A cette pensée, Lyanna se releva avec un pincement au cœur. Mais personne n'avait demandé à Logan s'il désirait devenir roi à l'âge de seize ans. Personne ne lui avait demandé s'il aurait préféré avoir une vie d'adolescent « normal ». Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, avant de lui confier toutes ces responsabilités. Personne n'avait été là pour le réconforter suite à la mort de leurs parents. Pourtant, lui il avait bien réconforté sa jeune sœur. L'aidant à ses devoirs, lui montrant comment faire. Elle cherchait toujours refuge auprès de lui lorsque le tonnerre l'empêchait de dormir et jamais il ne lui avait fermé sa porte. Il s'était toujours montrer très patient avec elle.

_-Dis Logan, est ce qu'un jour moi aussi je serais roi comme toi ?_

_Avait-elle demandé alors qu'elle était sagement installée sur les genoux du jeune monarque et que ce dernier lui lisait l'histoire du Héros d'Oakvale. Il rigola doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux._

_-Je suis sérieuse Logan rigoles pas ! _

_S'était-elle écriée avec une moue boudeuse. Le jeune roi la fixa quelques instants tout en gardant un sourire bienveillant._

_-Non ma petite Lyly tu ne seras pas roi..._

_-C'est pas juste !_

_Râla la petite tout en croisant ses petits bras sur son torse ce qui fit rire encore plus Logan._

_-Tu ne seras pas roi, parce qu'une fille devient reine Lyly._

_-Une reine ?_

_-Oui une reine et tu seras la meilleure que l'Albion puisse connaitre !_

_-Comment tu sais ça toi Logan ?_

_-Voyons ! Parce que je serais là pour toi ! _

_-Vrai de vrai ? Tu le promets ?_

_-Oui je te promets que jamais je ne te laisserais tomber ma Lyanna. Je serais toujours à tes côtés pour te protéger et t'aider. A chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'aide je serais là. Lorsque tu auras besoin d'un appui pour te relever ou juste un peu de compagnie pour parler, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir._

_-Et si jamais tu es occupé dans la Salle de Guerre ?_

_-Peu importe Lyly, pour toi j'aurais toujours le temps, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais._

La jeune princesse tressaillit à ce souvenir et sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues fatiguées. Logan a toujours pris soin d'elle, il l'a toujours réconfortée, il a toujours été là pour elle, ne lui refusant absolument rien_. _Et elle, qu'avait elle fait ? Elle était partie, elle l'avait abandonné, alors que lui il avait promis de ne jamais le faire et jusque-là il avait tenu sa promesse. Pire que ça ! Elle était en train de monter une armée contre son frère, sa seule famille ! La seule personne qui se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle ! Certes Sir Walter et Jasper se faisait aussi du souci mais jamais Logan ne l'aurait poussée à une telle aventure en mettant la vie de la jeune femme sans cesse en danger !

Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva. Elle se trouvait à Brightwall où elle se reposait après avoir combattu contre le chef d'une bande de mercenaires. Examinant les alentours, elle se rappela qu'elle était dans l'auberge du village et plus précisément dans la chambre miteuse, que le bâtiment laissait à disposition de ces clients afin que ces derniers assouvissent leurs fantasmes quelconques entre eux ou à l'aide d'une prostituée. Ou bien pour les voyageurs épuisés désirant un peu de repos avant de reprendre la route. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle se baissa pour mettre ses bottes et se souvint qu'elle avait été blessée au flanc droit lors de son combat. Elle réussit tout doucement à descendre les marches, faire le tour du bâtiment et enfin entrer dans l'auberge pour commander quelque chose à manger. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que Sir Walter l'interpella.

-Ah Lyanna je voie que tu es déjà réveillée ! Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous et manges un bout tu es toute pâle ! Ha je t'avais dit qu'elle était costaud hein ? T'as vu ça ? Deux heures de sommeil et la voilà debout !

Ajouta Sir Walter d'un air enthousiaste à un autre homme installé à la même table. Si elle ne se trompait pas il s'agissait de Samuel le bibliothécaire. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de la table et s'installa sans rien dire. Elle commença à manger écoutant à moitié ce que se disaient les deux hommes. Bon sang elle était fatiguée et sa blessure lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle entendit juste la fin de la discussion des deux hommes.

-….pour aider les Gitans, vous savez les gens de Brightwall peuvent se montrer très généreux, mais pour cela il faut leur prouver que vous êtes digne de confiance.

Termina par dire Samuel tout en lui offrant un chaleureux sourire. Sir Walter se tourna doucement vers elle et lui annonça d'une voix enjouée.

-Eh bien on dirait que tu as encore tes preuves à faire. Vas-y et quand tu auras finis rejoins-moi au Funiculaire de Mistpeak.

Puis sans perdre du temps il s'en alla. Lyanna fixa quelques secondes la chaise qu'occupait Walter quelques secondes avant et se leva furieuse oubliant sa blessure et sa douleur. Encore une fois elle devait se débrouiller seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Mais ce qui l'avait énervé le plus c'était le fait que Walter lui donnait un tas de choses à faire et disparaissait en attendant qu'elle fasse tout le travail… M'enfin c'était quand même lui qui l'avait incitée à le suivre ! Et pour finir il lui laissait faire tout le boulot, dire qu'elle pensait qu'ils formeraient une équipe dans cette aventure ! Elle s'était bien trompée… Enfin elle tenta de se calmer, Sir Walter l'aidait à trouver de nouveaux partisans… Il l'aidait déjà pas mal… Oui, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait… Elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Non il était hors de question qu'elle se plaigne ! Même si la fatigue se faisait bien sentir, même si elle se sentait complétement dépassée par la situation et même si elle ravalait ses larmes, elle ne se plaindrait pas !La jeune femme décida de tenter de panser sa plaie tant bien que mal avant de partir dans les rues de Brightwall à la rencontre des habitants qui auraient besoin de son aide.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre !_

_J'ais tenté d'espacer un peu les paragraphes afin de rendre la lecture moins « lourde »….Cela n'a pas marché... Je m'excuse d'avance, mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour m'adapter à la mise en forme du site TT_TT_

_Je voulais remercier __**Raylie18**__, __**Noa32**__ et __**DorianP4**__ pour leurs reviews encourageantes ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Trop c'est trop ! Elle avait fini par gagner la confiance des villageois de Brightwall et grâce à cela, aider les Gitans de Savin. Comme prévu elle rejoignit par la suite Sir Walter au funiculaire de Mistpeak. Bien évidemment, cela aurait était trop demandé de juste faire le voyage comme tout le monde par ce beau jour ! Non il avait fallu que des hobbes choisissent ce jour en particulier pour tendre une embuscade au funiculaire ! Et c'est ainsi que la jeune fille accompagnée de son mentor se retrouvèrent dans l'obligation de prendre les tunnels effrayants remplis de hobbes affamés. Le souci c'est que ces sales bêtes étaient plutôt bien organisées dans ces souterrains !

Lyanna n'en pouvait plus ! Déjà que ces créatures nauséabondes leur avaient tendu plusieurs embuscades mesquines, un des hobbes cogna avec force son flanc toujours pas remis de la blessure. Mais elle tint bon. Au bout de ce qui semblait être d'interminables heures, ils réussirent à sortir des sombres grottes. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

-Génial. Murmurât- elle.

Walter se tourna vers elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah Mornigwood et la chaleur étouffante du soleil ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lyanna ?

-C'est un marais ! Répondis sans joie la fille. «_ Un putain de marais rempli de bestioles __dégueulasses_ ! » compléta-t-elle par pensées.

-Oui tu as raison ! Continua Walter sans se douter des pensées de la princesse. Et j'espère que les alliés que nous sommes venus chercher sont toujours en vie ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

-Pourquoi ne le seront-ils pas ? Demanda inquiète Lyanna.

-Parce que voies-tu quand le soleil se couche sur Mornigwood c'est pire que l'enfer… Les hommes creux… Et il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

La princesse se figea à ces derniers mots, mais son mentor lui fit un sourire des plus encourageants.

-Mais au lieu de parler allons plutôt voir ce qui nous attend !

Et ce qui les attendait n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils auraient souhaité trouver… Certes, le régiment du Major Swift était en partie toujours là, mais ils se firent vite attaqués par une horde d'hommes creux réduisant les rangs déjà faibles des soldats de plus de la moitié de ce qui restait… La bataille au Fort de Mornigwood dura toute la nuit et c'est seulement au petit matin que Lyanna réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire le ''zombie '' du lieutenant Simmons, qui semblait diriger la horde des hommes creux…Mais surtout qui semblait avoir une dent cotre le reste du régiment, qu'il assomma dès son arrivée…

Ce fut donc un combat à une contre… Les hommes creux, qui n'ayant pas de quoi faire passaient justement par là….Et ceci fut fait avec beaucoup d'esquives, de roulades de coups rendus et quelques blessures de plus… Désormais la princesse était d'une pâleur inquiétante et lorsque le Capitaine Finn l'interrogea sur sa santé elle accusa la fatigue …

Ils pouvaient désormais se diriger vers les Industries de Bowerstone ! Mais encore une fois et à croire que Walter aimait vraiment ces chemins, ils suivirent la route des égouts…

Ils virent enfin le bout du tunnel ! Pour la première fois, Lyanna déambulait dans les rues des Industries de Bowerstone. Elle vit les sans-abris, mendier le long du port, des enfants courir vers l'une des imposantes usines. Sir Walter se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un assemblement de travailleurs. Ils étaient tous en train d'écouter un homme. Un homme en train de manifester pour ses droits et ceux de ses camarades, mais ses « camarades » n'osaient rien dire. Reaver ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. La jeune princesse eut des frissons, elle connaissait l'homme pour l'avoir croisé quelques fois au château, mais surtout, elle le connaissait par tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet…

Le leader des Industries, mit très rapidement fin à cette pseudo manifestation à sa façon, c'est-à-dire d'une manière cruelle, en laissant le manifestant pour mort sur la place où les travailleurs s'étaient rassemblés.

Sans plus attendre, Walter prit la direction des quartiers de la résistance, Lyanna le suivant docilement.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, elle avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas cela la frustrait… Elle s'énervait tout en essayant de garder ses pensées pour elle. Walter lui avait promis qu'une fois qu'ils auront rencontré le chef de la Résistance de Bowerstone ils pourront se reposer. Elle lança un regard vers le vieil homme et n'ajouta rien d'autre sans pour autant cesser de penser.

«_ Oui, oui, se reposer… Tu as tellement besoin de repos… C'est vrai après tout tu t'es battu toutes griffes dehors contre les hommes creux… Oui, bien évidemment tu es blessé et avant tout ça n'oublions pas que tu as dû affronter un chef de mercenaire potentiellement dangereux tandis que moi je t'attendais dans l'auberge de Brightwall tout en descendant des pintes de bière !_ »

Elle se gifla mentalement. Il lui fallait à tout prix se reposer pour se calmer et enfin arrêter d'accuser le pauvre Walter de tous ses maux… Pendant sa petite mise au point intérieure, son mentor l'avait amenée devant les quartiers de la Résistance. Elle regarda les alentours et ne put empêcher une remarque sarcastique.

-Oh des égouts… Cela ne m'étonne même plus…Je commence à m'habituer…

Walter lui lança un sourire d'excuse et continua son chemin la princesse à ses trousses. La rencontre avec les membres de la Résistance avait était assez distrayante. A peine qu'ils eussent posé un pied dans les quartiers, ils se firent menacer d'une dizaine d'hommes armés. Menaçant à tout moment de leur tirer dessus sans pour autant passer à l'acte. Cette incertitude palpable fit naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Lyanna, énervant ainsi le plus costaud de la bande. Il aurait tiré si une femme n'était pas venue à leur secours. C'est ainsi qu'ils rencontrèrent la chef de la Résistance, Page. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, la jeune femme se tourna vers la princesse.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour cette révolution, mais vous devez pour cela gagner la confiance du peuple ! Je ne suis pas la seule qu'il faut convaincre ! Je dirige la Résistance mais avec mes hommes !

Lyanna poussa un soupir de lassitude s'attirant par la même occasion un regard outré de la part de Page qui ne se priva pas pour reprendre son discours.

-Mais bon une personne telle que vous ne peut comprendre l'impact que tout ceci aura dans la vie des gens ! Vous avez été dorlotée durant toute votre vie, enfermée dans une cage dorée et pendant ce temps des gens mouraient de faim dans les rues et tout ceci à cause du Roi, votre frère ! Nous nous battons pour un Albion où il fera bon de vivre !

« _Qu'elle se taise bon sang ! Je la connais à peine et déjà je ne la supporte pas ! Avec sa voix geignarde elle m'insupporte. Qu'elle se la ferme, j'ai mal à la tête, je suis fatiguée je n'en peux plus… Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, sois gentille… Chuuuut, tout doux ne hausse pas ta voix de crécelle. Bon sang trouves toi un mec !_ » Furent les pensées de Lyanna durant le discours de Page. Mais heureusement Walter vint au secours de la jeune princesse.

-La princesse peut relever ce défi, elle en a déjà relevé des plus durs, mais on a besoin de repos Page, la route a été longue…

-Je comprends. Je ne vous demande pas de gagner la confiance du peuple d'ici demain. Vous devez vous reposez. De toute évidence vous en avez besoin. Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous seriez mieux. Cette fois la voix de Page était plus douce.

- Nous ne savons où aller, je me demandais si… Ajouta Walter avec hésitation.

-Vous pouvez vous reposez dans nos quartiers, je ne voies pas d'inconvénients, nous vous apporterons de quoi manger, cependant pour les habits, il faudra attendre demain matin. Termina-t-elle avant de les envoyer dans les pièces à côté. Les plats ne tardèrent pas à arriver mais Lyanna ne pensait qu'à se coucher et si possible se réveiller au plus tard…

* * *

><p><em>Elle émergea avec douceur, une odeur de pain grillé et de thé chaud titillant ses narines de bon matin. Elle sortit de son grand lit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour un brin de toilette matinale. Ceci fait, elle alla prendre les habits que sa femme de chambre avait préparés pour elle avant son réveil. Il s'agissait d'une robe printanière faite en soie aux doux tons de lilas et qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur sans pour autant être grossière. Elle peigna vite ses cheveux les laissant tomber un peu plus bas que ses épaules avant de décider de les tressé sur le côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, une tresse était sagement posée sur son épaule gauche. Elle mit rapidement ses chaussons blancs et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. La journée était magnifique et puisque le temps le permettait, une table était dressée dans le jardin près de la fontaine. Les bonnes odeurs qui l'avaient réveillée, la menaient tout droit à cette table. En s'approchant, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était déjà installé. Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsque l'homme se retourna et lui sourit tendrement.<em>

_-Bonjour Lyanna !_

_-Bonjour Logan !_

_-Viens donc prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi !_

_Sans plus attendre et surtout incapable de résister à ce suave sourire elle s'installa à table auprès du jeune roi. Aussitôt les servantes vinrent les servir. L'une posait des tranches de jambon et des œufs cuits dans le plat de Logan tandis qu'une autre lui servait son café sans lait mais avec une cuillère de sucre. Alors que de l'autre côté de la table, une servante coupait une orange en tranches pour ensuite le poser sur l'assiette de Lyanna accompagné d'une biscotte. Qui a dit qu'être princesse était chose aisée ? La moindre calorie avalée était scrupuleusement surveillée, car une jeune princesse se devait d'être belle et mince…_

_-Tu ne tiendras jamais le coup toute la matinée avec un petit déjeuner aussi peu nourrissant !_

_Déclara Logan et sans se soucier du regard courroucé de la servante, il prit plusieurs tranches de son jambon grillé et les déposa dans l'assiette de la jeune princesse._

_-Tu n'as pas à te faire du souci ma sœur, tu es parfaite comme tu es !_

_D'un claquement de doigts, il ordonna aussi à ce qu'on serve du café à la princesse. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de diverses choses. Elle lui parlait de ses cours et de ses promenades dans les jardins du château, et lui écoutait respectueusement sans l'interrompre et en lui souriant. Ces moments, entre elle et Logan, étaient rares. Et le fait qu'il reste là à l'écouter l'encouragea alors elle parla une bonne partie du petit déjeuner._

_-Et toi mon cher frère quelles nouvelles avez-vous à me dire ? Demanda-t-elle une fois son discours fini._

_Les yeux de Logan s'assombrirent et une grande tristesse traversa ses yeux doux effaçant au passage son sourire des lèvres. Lyanna s'inquiéta de ce brusque changement et voulut demander ce qui s'était passé mais la voix grave et sensuelle de Logan l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit._

_-Es-tu heureuse Lyanna, ici avec moi ?_

_-Bien sûr que je suis heureuse Logan ! Je serais toujours heureuse tant que tu restes avec moi !_

_Elle avait rougi à ses propres paroles mais elle les pensait sincèrement ! Elle pouvait même vivre dans les rues ou pire dans les Pins d'Argent si elle était avec lui. Elle irait n'importe où pour Logan et elle était persuadée qu'il en ferait de même. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un mouvement svelte, son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, et la teinte de ses joues monta d'un grade dans le rouge._

_-Je t'aime, tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas Lyanna ?_

_Demanda-t-il toujours de la même voix. Elle fit « oui » de la tête complètement incapable de parler correctement à cette proximité et surtout après avoir entendu ces mots sortir de sa bouche…_

_-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je déplacerais les montagnes s'il le faut et je serais toujours là pour toi, même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas._

_Tout en parlant il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille qui était devenue rouge pivoine. Même si elle se savait incapable de parler elle se força de le faire, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rougir et sans rien dire après qu'il lui a dit l'aimer… Elle planta ses prunelles chocolat dans les prunelles sombres de son ainé._

_-Ne dis pas ça Logan je t'en prie ! Tu…tu sais bien que…que…moi aussi je…je t'aime !_

_Le roi lui sourit tendrement après cette timide mais sincère déclaration, il se pencha et doucement effleura de ses lèvres celles de la jeune fille. Sans les brusquer, sans les forcer, avec une douceur sans limites, de sorte qu'elle se demanda s'il l'avait réellement embrassée ou si elle avait imaginé la scène. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car ses yeux la fixaient, mais ils avaient perdu l'étincelle qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'elle avait osé avouer ses sentiments. Il reprit la parole mais d'une voix cassée cette fois._

_-Alors, si tu m'aimes comme tu dis, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonner ?_

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews sont le bienvenues!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite des aventures de Lyanna !_

_Je vous préviens qu'à partir de ce chapitre, je ne suis plus du tout l'ordre des événements. C'est tout à fait volontaire et surtout ça va dans le sens du récit… _

_Je voudrais aussi remercier : __**Noa32**__, __**Lokesis, Lorelei**__, __**DorianP4**__ et __**Raylie18 **__pour leurs reviews encourageantes et surtout pour suivre la fic ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas !_

_Bon, j'ai déjà précisé que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cet exploit revient à l'équipe de Lionheads, même si je me demande toujours ce qui leur est passé par la tête quand ils ont fait d'Elliot le « copain » de la princesse et Logan son frère… Mais heureusement que les auteurs de fanfic sont là !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla en sursaut tout en réveillant la douleur lancinante de sa blessure toujours présente à l'appel. Elle était en sueur et avait très chaud. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'en remettre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Oui ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, voir son frère si triste et à cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas… La jeune fille se leva doucement tout en tenant sa blessure.<p>

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité et cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de s'y habituer complètement. Apparemment, la nuit été bien avancée. Elle regarda le lit qui se trouvait à quelques pas du sien. Walter dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours espérant trouver un tissu propre pour changer son pansement de fortune. Rien, juste une salle dans laquelle étaient disposés des lits à la façon d'une caserne militaire, la plupart étaient occupés. Elle regarda le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi et grimaça. Le « lit » se composait d'une planche de bois et d'un peu de paille…

Ne trouvant absolument rien pour panser sa blessure, elle se rassit avec un air las et épuisé. Elle écouta le silence de la pièce, quelques fois interrompu par un léger ronflement. Elle prit sa tête entre les mains et se laissa envahir par ce sentiment qu'elle s'acharnait à éviter depuis le début de cette aventure.

Elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement, que voulait-elle ? Désirait-elle vraiment mener cette révolution ? Elle voulait le bien du peuple d'Albion, mais une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas.

« _Oui d'accord, le bien du royaume, c'est normal, mais cette révolution je ne l'ai jamais voulue ! C'est Walter qui veut cette révolution. Walter et Savin et Samuel et Swift et Finn et Page ! Eux veulent la révolution mais pas moi !_

_Je voulais faire payer à Logan ce qu'il a fait à Elliot… Mais Elliot…Il a voulu se sacrifier ce jour. Puis Logan n'est pas vraiment à blâmer, en fin de compte c'est moi qui ai choisis. Il a juste fait appliquer ma décision, celle d'épargner ces gens au détriment de la vie d'Elliot…_

_Comment en vouloir à Logan, surtout après ce rêve, que dois-je faire ? Continuer malgré tout ? Mais à quoi bon mener une révolution alors que je ne la souhaite même pas… Alors que… la seule chose que je désire c'est de retourner au château, auprès de mon Logan…_

_Mais tous ceux qui comptent sur moi ? Puis-je vraiment les laisser tomber comme ça ? Après avoir traversé tout ça ? Ais je seulement le droit d'abandonner ? Et pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas? Il faut que je me décide, et je sais ce que je vais faire!_ »

La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda une nouvelle fois la salle. Elle se leva doucement encore une fois, s'approcha d'un bureau et prit une feuille de papier et de quoi écrire. Elle griffonna vite fait quelques mots sur la feuille et déposa cette dernière sur le chevet de Walter. Il ne comprendrait peut être pas mais peu importe, elle avait pris sa décision que cela leur plaise ou pas. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et toujours en appuyant une main sur sa blessure elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Les Industries étaient plongées dans la nuit. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, sauf les sans-abris qui dormaient à la belle étoile. Tout bien considéré, il y avait pas mal de gens dans les rues… Elle regardait à gauche et à droite tentant de se repérer. Elle n'était jamais venue aux Industries auparavant, mais elle savait que si elle arrivait à se rendre au Marché de Bowerstone elle retrouverait son chemin les yeux fermés. Le seul hic, elle ne savait pas par où était le Marché… Quel chemin devait-elle prendre. Elle souleva les yeux au ciel tout en suppliant Avo de l'aider, de lui envoyer ne serai ce qu'un signe !

Un cri de joie failli traverser ses lèvres et réveillé le quartier endormi. Là, en levant les yeux vers le ciel elle l'avait aperçue, la tour du château ! Maintenant elle pouvait se diriger sans problème. Elle se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite sans tenir compte de la douleur sur son flanc. Cela lui avait pris moins de temps qu'elle le pensait mais elle reconnut aussitôt les rues du Marché de Bowerstone. Désormais un grand sourire s'était installé sur son visage fatigué. Le clocher du marché se distingua petit à petit à travers les ombres de la nuit mais elle ne s'attarda pas. La jeune femme passa devant l'atelier du forgeron et s'arrêta pour apercevoir son reflet dans les vitres du magasin… Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle était crasseuse, ses cheveux jadis tellement soignés n'étais plus qu'un amas de nœuds et de saletés et ses vêtements on aurait dit des loques attachées les unes aux autres…

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur son image et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du château. Elle jeta un dernier regard au clocher et sourit. Parfait le soleil avait encore quelques heures avant de se lever et le changement de garde allait avoir lieu dans moins de dix minutes.

Elle s'attendait à avoir plus de difficultés à pénétrer dans le château mais cela a était relativement simple. Elle sourit en pensant à toutes les fois où elle s'était cachée dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure afin d'éviter les divers précepteurs. Finalement cela lui avait bien servi ! Elle commença à grimper le majestueux escalier et malgré la douleur de sa blessure elle devait faire au plus vite pour ne pas se faire prendre par les gardes.

Lorsqu'elle réussit cet exploit, elle se dirigea directement dans le couloir qui menait à la Salle de Guerre, à cette heure, aucun garde ne rôdait par là. Elle se retint de faire le moindre bruit lorsqu'elle remarqua de la lumière sous la porte et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque les pas se firent entendre derrière la porte tant convoitée. La jeune femme se figea dans l'ombre soudainement sans savoir quoi dire.

Le roi venait de sortir de la Salle de Guerre. Elle observa ses traits, bien à l'abri de l'obscurité. Il semblait tellement fatigué, mais surtout triste et désemparé. Il avait déjà parcouru une partie du couloir lorsque soudainement Lyanna gémi de douleur. Il se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes.

-Qui est là ?

Chancelante de douleur elle sortit de sa cachette et un rayon de la lune éclaira un peu ses traits.

-…Lo…Logan…

-Lyanna ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle était heureuse car les traits du jeune roi se radoucirent immédiatement et la tristesse avait quitté ses yeux. Elle voulut s'approcher un peu mais son mal de tête et la douleur de sa blessure la clouèrent sur place. Elle sentit tout tourner autour d'elle et perdit brusquement l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à tomber au sol, de puissants bras l'enlacèrent la gardant dans une embrassade rassurante.

-Oh Lyanna…Que t'est-il arrivé ma douce? Mais tu es brûlante !

Sans perdre une seconde il l'a prise dans ses bras et se dirigea vers une salle d'eau alors que la princesse trop émue des retrouvailles se mis doucement à pleurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi ! Tu ne risques plus rien ! Je suis là tout va bien se passer.

A présent il avait tourné les robinets à fond laissant une baignoire se remplir doucement d'eau fraiche sans pour autant se débarrasser de son ''fardeau' '. Avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, elle s'accrocha au chandail du roi pour attirer son attention sur elle. Il tourna vivement sur regard pour croiser celui, fiévreux de Lyanna.

-Je…Je suis…désolée Lo...Logan.

Arriva-t-elle à articuler avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux. Il lui caressa doucement le dos en signe de réconfort.

-Ca va aller ne t'en fais pas ça va aller !

Puis sans perdre de temps il entreprit de la déshabillée, ou plutôt retiré les loques qui couvraient son corps meurtri. Dans son état normal, elle se serait sentie très gênée mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tellement doux qu'elle eut l'impression de rêver de tout ça, et un instant elle eut peur de se réveiller et de se retrouver dans les quartiers de la résistance. Elle porta son attention sur Logan et le vit ouvrir les yeux d'horreur en apercevant sa blessure. Il la cala confortablement dans un fauteuil.

-Je reviens tout de suite mon ange.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires il déposa un baiser sur le front brulant de la jeune princesse. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard une trousse de secours et diverses potions de santé en mains. Elle le regardait faire, elle avait plus la force de toute façon pour faire autre chose. Elle le vit prendre un linge propre et le mouiller d'eau fraiche. Doucement il approcha le linge de la blessure et se mit à la nettoyer avec précaution jetant de temps à autre des regards sur le visage, désormais bien blême de Lyanna, pour se rassurer qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Une fois la plaie nettoyée, il appliqua une épaisse pommade dessus. Elle continuait à le regarder faire sans pousser le moindre petit cri de douleur.

-Cette pommade va désinfecter la plaie et aidera à la cicatrisation, ça va un peu brûler mais c'est normal.

Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il reprenait le nettoyage tout autour de la plaie. Ensuite il sorti un tissus et le posa en pansement sur la plaie. Il passa un bras en dessous des genoux écorchés de sa jeune sœur et un autre derrière son dos. Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'emmena devant la baignoire désormais pleine.

-L'eau est froide mais ça va te faire du bien.

Et sans plus attendre il la déposa doucement dans l'eau.

Une fois qu'elle s'habitua un peu à l'eau froide, il entreprit avec un autre linge et sans aucune gêne de frotter les saletés sur le corps de sa sœur. Cette dernière se sentait tellement bien qu'elle s'endormi, rassurée par la présence et l'odeur de Logan.

* * *

><p><em>Il faisait beau à l'extérieur et commençant à se lasser de ce livre, elle prit la décision de sortir. Certes son précepteur n'allait pas être content mais peu importe ! Du balcon, elle observa quelque secondes les jardins. Elle reconnut aussitôt la silhouette du roi près du belvédère et se précipita dans les escaliers. Elle fit bien attention de faire le moins de bruit possible et ça avait fonctionné puisque Logan ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha du jeune homme et s'apprêta à le prendre dans ses bras par derrière dans le but de le surprendre. Mais il se retourna brusquement et la devança dans ce qu'elle voulait faire. <em>

_-Mais comment as-tu fais ? J'ai fait le moins de bruit possible ! Se plaignit-elle sans vraiment se plaindre._

_-Ce ne serait pas fâcheux si tout le monde pouvait surprendre le roi d'Albion si facilement ? Demanda-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_-Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde moi ! Bouda la jeune femme faisant ainsi le petit sourire du roi s'agrandir._

_-Encore heureux ma belle. Dit-il d'un air taquin et tapotant doucement le bout du nez de Lyanna. Elle rougi légèrement au petit surnom. Elle rougissait tout le temps quand son frère lui attribuait des surnoms._

_-Mais sérieusement, comment m'as-tu reconnue ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée._

_-Je te reconnaitrais partout, où que tu ailles. Je te reconnaitrais même au milieu d'une foule compacte ma princesse. _

_Et cette fois au lieu de tapoter le bout du nez de la jeune femme, il déposa juste un petit baiser faisant ainsi rougir la princesse. Il l'observa quelques secondes et se mit à rire de bon cœur._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Cria presque Lyanna._

_-Toi ! Tu es tellement rouge ! Et il reprit son rire s'attirant ainsi les foudres de sa sœur._

_-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi Logan ! Râla-t-elle. Il s'arrêta et lui répondit d'une voix grave et sensuelle._

_-Mais je ne me moque pas de toi ma princesse, je te trouve juste adorable comme ça…_

_Elle rougi de plus belle mais se mit malgré tout sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme._

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Les reviews sont toujours disponibles!<em>

_Non seulement elles m'aideront à m'améliorer, mais elles font aussi très plaisir! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris ! Il se trouve que je suis tombée malade, clouée au lit, sans possibilité d'approcher un ordinateur… Ni mon entourage d'ailleurs T_T_

_Bref voici la suite ! Je tenais à remercier tous mes reviewers : __**Raylie18**__, __**DorianP4**__, __**Noa32**__, __**Lorelei**__, __**Cally-Sama**__ et pour finir __**Lokesis**__ qui a eu la gentillesse de m'aider avec ce chapitre ^^_

_Quant à la ponctuation, j'ai essayé ! Je le jure que j'ai essayé ! =p (mais selon mon humble avis, je suis toujours restée dans la ponctuation basique)_

_Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_CrazyLoki._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les renfermer tout de suite après car la lumière du soleil les lui agressa sans aucune pitié.<p>

Lyanna pesta contre ce soleil si agressif de bon matin, ou du mois essaya de pester, car les seules choses qui réussirent à sortir de sa bouche furent juste quelques petits gémissements plaintifs.

Cependant, une douce main se posa sur son visage, le protégeant ainsi des rayons dérangeants, et aussitôt ses narines furent envahies par une légère odeur de musc qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre n'importe où.

Elle était complétement réveillée désormais, mais garda les yeux clos afin de profiter de ce doux toucher.

La jeune femme tenta de se concentrer sur son propre corps avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa blessure était toujours là, mais beaucoup moins douloureuse, et il semblerait qu'un pansement dégageant une sensation assez fraîche sur sa peau meurtrie, la recouvrait. Elle ne détecta pas d'autres blessures et une fois sa rapide analyse finie, elle se décida à enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Lyanna croisa alors des iris d'une couleur assez sombre mais doux et emplis d'une grande tendresse. Tendresse qui lui était destinée. Elle rougit de plaisir à cette dernière pensée. Bien que les traits de Logan était tirés par la fatigue, il semblait heureux et paisible.

-Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Murmura-t-il tout en scrutant le visage de sa jeune sœur pour détecter le moindre signe de douleur.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Ces paroles firent naitre un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune roi qui se pencha un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lyanna. Elle le senti bouger et quelques secondes plus tard il s'était allongé à ses côtés et la fixa d'un air sérieux.

-Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci pour toi Lyanna !

La jeune princesse mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre et attendit avec patience le sermon qui n'allait pas tarder.

-Ne me fait plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?

Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre ou même de s'étonner, il la prise dans ses bras tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras encore faibles autour des épaules de l'homme et enfuit son visage dans le cou s'offrant à sa vue.

-Plus jamais…Promis Logan…Plus jamais je ne te laisserais ! Sanglota-t-elle

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils étés restés enlacés et à vrai dire elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle se trouvait enfin là ou sa place était, auprès de Logan.

Elle eut une brève pensée pour ses ''compagnons'', et tenta d'imaginer la tête qu'allait faire Sir Walter, et finalement, comment allait-il annoncer à la Résistance, que la meneuse et la seule héroïne de la révolution, avait tout bonnement, déserté les rangs. Elle senti un souffle régulier lui caresser les cheveux et leva les yeux pour observer le visage calme et endormi de Logan.

* * *

><p><em>« Cher Walter, lorsque vous lirez cette lettre je serais déjà loin. <em>

_Loin de toutes ces histoires de rébellion et de révolution. _

_Je suis désolée mais vous vous êtes trompés sur moi. Malgré le sang héroïque qui coule dans mes veines, je ne suis pas une héroïne… _

_Je suis une jeune femme, de dix-huit ans, fatiguée. Epuisée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et blessée. _

_Ces trois mois passés à parcourir l'Albion à vos côtés, m'apprirent des choses essentielles. Le peuple d'Albion a besoin d'aide et de soutien certes._

_Mais je ne peux les lui apporter car mon cœur désire ardemment autre chose. Je veux retourner chez moi Walter. Non je ne parle pas du château de Bowerstone. Mon chez moi se trouve auprès de Logan. _

_J'imagine bien la surprise et l'incompréhension sur votre visage. Je pense même que le mot « trahison » écrit en grand et en rouge vous à traverser l'esprit. _

_Prenez ça comme vous voudrez, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire deux fois la même erreur. Je retourne donc là où est ma place et plus jamais je ne la quitterais. _

_Il est tout pour moi et je ne l'abandonnerais plus. Je me refuse de le blesser et le trahir une seconde fois. Vous pensez peut-être que ce ne sont que les paroles en l'air d'une gamine capricieuse, qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, immature ou pour reprendre les mots de Page, une petite princesse dorlotée durant toute sa vie dans une cage dorée. _

_Je ne vous en veux même pas de penser tout ça. Très peu de personnes pourraient comprendre mon geste de toute façon. _

_J'ignore si vous allez continuer à mener la révolution et si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je retourne donc auprès de mon Roi pour plus jamais le quitter quoi qu'il advienne._

_Lyanna. »_

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas été très courageuse sur le moment, mais elle savait que si elle avait tenté d'en discuter avec son ancien mentor, il aurait fait tout son possible pour la dissuader. A condition qu'il puisse comprendre les sentiments de la jeune femme… Et ça, elle en doutait fort mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ni à Walter ni aux autres.<p>

Elle se demanda un instant comme elle aurait réagi si elle avait été à leur place. Si celui qui été supposé les amener à la victoire, les avait tous abandonner à leur sort pour retourner aux côtés du monarque qu'ils essayaient de renverser…

Lyanna pensa qu'elle l'aurait sans doute très mal vécu et n'aurait pas hésité à tuer cette personne, héros ou pas.

La princesse observa encore une fois les traits paisibles de Logan et secoua doucement la tête. Peu importe ce qu'ils penseront.

Elle était bien là et n'arrivait absolument pas à ressentir la moindre once de culpabilité. Bien qu'elle se doutait que Logan exigerait des explications, elle ne trahirait pas ses anciens « compagnons », mais répondrait aux questions de son roi et frère…

Comment allait-elle faire ça ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée ! Pour l'instant elle profiterait des retrouvailles et de la douceur du roi. Ses yeux s'alourdirent et sans prévenir se sont fermés l'emportant dans un sommeil, toujours bercée par ce doux parfum de musc.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Elle tâtonna le lit de ses mains à la recherche du corps qui se trouvait là il y a pas si longtemps de ça. Vide, il n'y avait personne.

Lyanna se redressa et regarda la chambre. Ce n'était pas sa chambre de princesse qu'elle avait quitté un soir précipitamment il y a environ trois mois de cela. La pièce était assez spacieuse et richement décorée. Un large bureau, fait dans un bois sombre et rempli de documents, était entourée d'une bibliothèque impressionnante. Elle remarqua tous les tissus et rideaux aux tons mauves et soudain reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Logan.

Rien que cette pensée suffit pour faire rougir la princesse. D'ailleurs ça devenait invivable cette manie de rougir à propos de tout ce qui concerne son frère. Elle entendit des petits coups sur la massive porte et releva légèrement les couvertures. Elle appréhendait ce moment, comme elle appréhendait tous les moments ou Logan s'approchait.

La porte grinça doucement et le cœur de Lyanna se mit à battre à la chamade. Elle tourna son regard sur la porte pour voir entrer, des servantes… Trois servantes qui transportaient plusieurs choses dans leurs bras. Une fois les portes renfermées, elles s'approchèrent de la jeune fille en souriant.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée votre Majesté ! Demanda timidement l'une d'elles.

-Oui très bien merci. Répondit la princesse tout en les observant.

-Bien, nous sommes ici sous la demande du Roi madame. Répliqua précipitamment une autre jeune femme avant que la princesse ne pose la question.

-Et nous sommes donc chargées de nous occuper de vous Majesté.

Et sans que Lyanna eut le temps de répondre, deux femmes de chambre se précipitèrent de part et d'autre du lit, attrapèrent les couvertures et les repoussèrent jusqu'au pied du grand lit. La plus âgée s'approcha doucement de la princesse un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Faites-moi voir votre blessure princesse ! Et elle ajouta en regardant la mine de la jeune femme.

-Ne vous en faites pas votre Majesté, je saurais prendre soin de vous… Vous vous souvenez quand vous étiez petite ?

A ces paroles le visage de la princesse s'éclaira et un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Oh oui je m'en souviens Annette, vous vous êtes occupée de toutes mes blessures !

La femme sourit à la princesse et continua à parler tout en examinant la blessure.

-Et cette fois, ou vous jouiez avec maître Elliot dans les cuisines du château ? Vous vous en souvenez ?

-Comment oublier ? Nous jouions à « chat », et Elliot était le chat, on a tourné autour de la table rendant fous les cuisiniers. Ensuite Elliot était sur le point de m'attraper mais il a glissé sur quelque chose de gras qui était tombé au sol. Le pauvre, il s'accrocha à la première chose qu'il vit et c'était mon bras… Nous avions tous les deux perdu l'équilibre et sommes tombés… Dans ma chute, ma main percuta le four qui était brûlant…

-Oh oui ! Vos cris firent trembler tout le château, des plus profonds fondements à la plus haute tour !

-Oh je ne sais pas si c'étaient bien mes cris qui firent trembler le château ! Pouffa doucement la princesse avant de continuer. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'à la seconde ou j'ai ressenti la brûlure, quelqu'un m'a prise dans ces bras et m'amena à vous en hurlant des ordres sur son passage…

-Oh oui votre frère a toujours été très protecteur avec vous Madame ! Ajouta la femme.

-C'est vrai… Ce dont je me souviens aussi, c'est qu'Elliot s'était vraiment fait grondé par Logan.

-Grondé ? Vous rigolez j'espère madame ! La princesse lui jeta un regard interrogatif et la femme s'expliqua.

-Votre frère, à toujours pris très à cœur tout ce qui vous concerne ma princesse ! Donc ce fameux jour, le jeune Elliot ne s'est pas fait grondé par le roi, non il a vu le Cerbere devant lui !

Lyanna sourit de bon cœur aux dires de la femme. Cette dernière appliqua une pommade sur la blessure avant de la recouvrir avec un pansement propre.

-Voilà ma jolie c'est fait ! J'avoue je n'ai pas fait grand-chose mais le pansement que vous aviez était déjà très bien !

C'est alors que la femme de chambre se rendit compte avec horreur que la princesse pleurait. Les larmes baignaient tout son visage encore bouffi par le sommeil et elle se retenait de ne pas éclater en sanglots…

-Votre Majesté, vous allez bien ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous ai fait mal, je suis sincèrement désolée Madame.

Mais la jeune fille mit fin aux excuse de la femme de chambre en secouant la tête.

-Non…Non ce n'est pas vous…Je…Je…Il me manque ! C'est de ma faute ! Je suis tellement désolée !

Et Lyanna ne pouvant plus se retenir, se mit à pleurer. Annette hésita quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans ces bras et la réconforter.

-Chuuuut ça va aller ma princesse ! Inutile de vous mettre dans un tel état ! Vous savez ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Malgré les sanglots qui secouaient tout le corps de Lyanna, cette dernière leva un regard d'abord étonné et ensuite choqué.

-Mais comment osez-vous dire ça ! Elliot est mort par ma faute et vous me dites de ne pas me mettre dans un tel état ? Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ? Hurla désespérément la jeune femme.

Annette fixa la princesse d'un regard incompréhensif puis, avec un doux sourire et tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux elle reprit.

-Votre Majesté, Maitre Elliot n'est pas mort voyons ! Je croyais que vous pleuriez parce qu'il n'a plus le droit de venir au château !

Cette fois ci la princesse cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche de surprise et ressembla vaguement à un poisson rouge.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Logan apparu à l'entrée de la chambre. Il scruta la pièce et son regard resta figé sur le visage en larmes de Lyanna. Il fit un signe de tête à Annette et celle-ci se leva en ajoutant aux autres femmes de chambre.

-Nous avons fini, nous pouvons y aller mesdemoiselles ! Et elles sortirent précipitamment de la pièce.

Une fois seuls, Logan se précipita aux côté de sa sœur qui semblait toujours en état de choc.

-Lyanna, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ? Dis-moi ma princesse ! Tu peux tout me dire !

Toujours en état de choc, la jeune femme se tourna doucement vers le roi.

-Logan ?

-Oui ma Lyly ? Dis-moi !

-Logan… où…où est Elliot ?

Le visage de Logan se renferma et il fixa durement sa jeune sœur. Mais elle ne détourna pas pour autant son regard chocolat des yeux de son ainé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détendit.

-Quelque part aux Industries de Bowerstone. Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

-Mais… Je croyais que… Ce jour où…Tu ne… J'ai choisis… Pourquoi ?

Finit par dire Lyanna, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

Logan prit les deux mains de la princesse entre ses mains, les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa à tour de rôle. Ensuite il la fixa et lui répondit.

-Ce jour-là, j'ai voulu te faire comprendre que certaines fois comme roi, je dois aussi faire des choix qui ne me plaisent pas, voir me répugnent complètement. Et tu l'as compris lorsque je t'ai imposé de faire un choix. Tu as même dis que tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'exécuter qui que ce soit. Je pensais le laisser passer une nuit dans une cellule et le libéré le lendemain. Malheureusement, tu étais déjà partie la nuit même. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire que tu avais tué celui que tu aimes…

Aprèst son explication, Logan fixait les couvertures avec un soudain intérêt pour la douce texture. Quant à Lyanna, elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux et sans prévenir sauta dans les bras de son frère.

-Oh Logan si tu savais comme je suis désolée !

-M'enfin Lyanna, si quelqu'un devait être désolé ici, c'est bien moi !

Répondit Logan en rendant avec maladresse l'embrassade, soudaine, à sa jeune sœur.

-Non, non, non, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite !

-A vrai dire, aux bout de quelques jours tu l'aurais compris mais …

-Je suis désolée de m'être précipitée comme ça ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir interrompu dans la Salle de Guerre ce jour-là. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que je ne te pardonnerais jamais !

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? =D<em>


End file.
